Solve for $p$, $- \dfrac{-2}{4p - 3} = 9$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4p - 3$ $ -(-2) = 9(4p - 3) $ $2 = 36p - 27$ $2 = 36p - 27$ $29 = 36p$ $36p = 29$ $p = \dfrac{29}{36}$